Losing Heaven
by Kuraidee
Summary: “There was a time in my life that I had heaven in my hands but I continued to be unaware. Now that I am aware of my feelings, heaven is too far from my reach.”


Sometimes the best love stories ends in a very tragic manner.

Disclaimer: I don''t own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters.

A/N: All italicized words are thoughts.

* * *

"_I continue to get lost in the memory that traps me melancholic. It is still vivid just like yesterday."_

* * *

Yuri, adorned with his finest clothes looked at himself in the mirror. He sees Konrad who is leaning on the bedpost wearing a black tuxedo and his smile, but this time Konrad's smile doesn't reach his eyes. Something is wrong but Yuri's mood is so good that he will not allow anyone to dampen his spirits. Today is his wedding and he feels so calm. Calm, but not content.

As Yuri and Konrad walk to the place where the wedding will take place, Yuri is greeted by servants and soldiers wishing him and his future wife the best. Just like Konrad they are smiling. Smiles without souls.

Murata greeted Yuri outside the Shinou temple. "You have come a long way my friend; I just hope that you are not making a wrong decision today." He told Yuri seriously.

"I like her, Murata. She is a girl", Yuri pointed out.

"Like is different than love, Yuri. Liking her is not a sufficient reason to marry her. Also, Gender is never an issue to love. You need to accept the person you love as a whole not just the parts that makes him whole but the package…the whole package," Murata replied thoughtfully.

Yuri paused. "Today is my wedding, Murata. Please do me a favor, don't ruin it," he said, scowling.

Murata smiled. "Easy, my friend. As your friend I'm entitled to talk some sense on you…but oh well…"

Yuri felt something is wrong. He lifted his eyes and gazed to the people who helped him become the man he is now. Gwendel, stoic than ever, looks like he is searching for someone. Beside him is Gunther who is sobbing quietly. Lady Cheri is holding the hand of Greta; both of them are teary eyed. Konrad, Yosak and Murata are having a silent talk. Yuri wonders where Wolfram is.

* * *

Flashback

Yuri is back from earth and now he is staying for good. When he returned he brought a girl with him and he immediately denounced his betrothal to Wolfram. He told Wolfram that he can never marry a boy.

Wolfram sensing the finality in Yuri's voice draws a shaky breath and forced a smile in his face, "Today I will set you free Yuri. After all the hurt that I endure, I now have the courage to accept the fact that even though I give you my whole heart and soul you can never learn to love me. I'm sorry Heika. I'm sorry because I love you so much."

That is the last day that Yuri saw Wolfram and his smile. The last time he saw the brightness of heaven.

* * *

The music begins, signaling the start of the wedding. Yuri pushed his sad memories away from his mind and waited while Murata open the door of the temple.

They did not notice that beautiful drapes and flowers that adorned the temple. What they only saw was the body of a blond boy in the altar, not moving.

Yuri reached Wolfram first, "Hey Wolf get up don't ruin my wedding come on".

No movement.

Yuri reached for Wolfram's hand to make him stand, but the cold sensation he felt is enough for him to let out a shout of anguish.

The happiness of the king that day was replaced by heart wrenching sobs of lost hope. His existence that shone brightly at him is now shattered.

When Wolfram died he died as well. How can he survive when half of his life is already gone?

Yuri continued to hold Wolfram in his arms, not mindful of all the people that surround them.

* * *

Yuri opened his eyes as he slowly drifted back to reality. Many years have passed since Wolfram died. Yuri, standing at the foot of Wolfram's grave, looked at the sunset and was lost in thought.

"_There was a time in my life that I had heaven in my hands but I continued to be unaware. Now that I am aware of my feelings, heaven is too far from my reach."_

He laid on his back besides Wolfram's grave, a single tear escaping his eyes as he whispered slowly, "I now it's too late Wolf but I love you, I love you so much that I'm waiting heaven to get me so that we can be together again."

* * *

A/N: I died when Wolfram died in this story. To all Wolfram's fan I'm sorry (Gomen).

I come in peace. Criticism are welcome…..but please don't rip this fic into shreds.

I want to say thank you to my beta reader Jasmin S. Thank you my friend.

Wait I want to thank HARPGO I'm a fan of hers and because of her stories I'm so inspired to write.


End file.
